Kingdom Hearts: Teridax Rising
by AnimeToa1239
Summary: After the defeat on Bara Magna, Makuta Teridax thought of himself dead but instead was rescued at the last moment by Ansem's apprentices at Radiant Garden and his heart/essence jarred up. After breaking out, Teridax began to plan his rise to power. This is one setback that no one saw coming. Let the Shadows rise again!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Teridax Rising**

 **Chapter I**

 _Where am I?_

A heart has awoken. The heart looks around, but all it sees is a blur.

 _Wait, how I can look without eyes? Oh….._

He has almost forgotten that he was one of the strongest beings of his universe. He was a god of power. A schemer who finally took that was finally his. A shadow who can engulf anything in his path. A tyrant who took over a universe with an iron fist. But now, he's reduced to a heart. His name is Makuta Teridax.

How he got here you ask? It's started back 100,000 years when his creator and brother, Mata Nui, gave Teridax and his kind life. Led by Makuta Miserix, the Makuta had created rahi and enforced peace in the Matoran universe for many years. After squashing a mere rebellion caused by a group of warlords known as the Barraki, Teridax begins to ponder when it is possible to conquer a whole universe and with the conformation by one of his brethren, it can be possible. After overthrowing Makuta Miserix and killing all Makuta that were opposed to him, he and the remaining Makuta began to work on overthrowing Mata Nui. As time passes their organics turn into pure antidermis gas. This grant the Makuta to take over empty husks of armor or beings.

Teridax's plan caused a disturbance within the universe as he infected his brother with a virus that made Mata Nui sleep for eternity. After that, it was multiple defeats by the Toa teams of Toa Metru and Toa Mata/Nuva for the next thousand years. But they never saw what Teridax had planned. No, they have just delayed what just to happen. Later after his defeat by the Toa of light, he was left bodiless until a group of power hungry ex dark hunters came. Teridax knew that Mata Nui started to die because of his thousand year slumber. No Mata Nui, no universe to claim after the plan to finish. So He planted a thought into them about a mask of power known as the Mask of Life in order for the plan to move forward. He followed these Piraka, as the ex-dark hunters called themselves, to the island that held the mask. After a scuffle between the Piraka and a new group of toa, the Mask of Life is lost to the sea.

He venture himself down under and took over a sentry bot's robotic body just as he encountered the barraki once more, the ones who inspired him to go down this path of darkness and power. After a battle that left his current body inhabitable, he left the waters and return to Metru Nui. He already sent his top Makuta lieutenants down to the heart of the universe. He needed to eliminate possible Makuta that can stand to him when the storm hits. The power will belong to him. After getting to Mata Nui's brain hub before Mata Nui return to it himself, all Teridax needed to do is to wait for the Toa to awaken him.

As he controls the universe he also knew he would take control a body full of the universe's inhabitants. Once he took control, he put Mata Nui's mind in the Mask of Life and sent it out of the body. He thought Mata Nui was gone and all he needs to worry about is the rebellion in the body, but he sense his brother is alive and ready to retake what is his. So Teridax left the world that he was on and arrived to where Mata is at, Bara Magna. Mata Nui also took in a robotic body but shorter and inferior to his robotic body. Teridax was about to offer Mata Nui partnership of ruling the cosmos. Why does he had to refuse? Mata Nui told Teridax of his true destiny to fix Bara Magna to its true form, Spherus Magna. The Makuta thought of it as a joke and blasted his brother for refusing his proposal. A fight ensues between the giants while Teridax's forces fought with Mata Nui's. Teridax decided to kill his brother and destroy Bara Magna with a single blast of his gravitational power. Mata Nui, instead of giving up, push him back diverting his intended target to the world's two moons. As the moons come closer, Teridax would have notice them but a change of tide beneath him says otherwise. Thousands of servants were killed and Teridax can feel each one them. Just then, Mata Nui pushed Teridax into the path of one of the moons and hits him on the head; killing him instantly. The Makuta's sight has gone blurred as the he felt the chill of death; Teridax thought of it as the end. Then he is where he is now, a heart.

 _Strike down and killed by a moon. How something so plain can kill a being of power like me?_ Teridax thought as his vision returned. The heart looks around to see he was in a lab of some sort. There were many heart in jars and were numbered in the order in a strange markings that Teridax didn't recognize.

 _A lab full of hearts._ Teridax thought, _How ironic, I use to create rahi and test them against many circumstances. Now I might be in an experiment._

As he thought of the possibilities he could be in, a door opens to reveal two beings. Teridax looks at them as they walk in. It never strikes him throughout his life that something looks strange from him besides his kind but the beings look very different and strange. They are completely organic but covered in long, white light weight armor. One has long blonde hair and white skinned while the other has gray hair going down behind his back and darker skin.

"You know what happens if Ansem finds out this?" The being with the blonde hair said, "If Ansem finds out about this, we might get sent to the dungeon, Xehanort!"

"Don't worry, Even." Xehanort calmly said, "Ansem will have no power over us. There's only one of them and many of us."

Even started to talk to Xehanort again, "This machine you used to gather the hearts before…."

"The _Gatherer_." Xehanort interrupted, "A powerful machine though its use is short lived. It gathers hearts that are about to be cease to exist or deceased at the certain time its activated. Like I said, Ansem will not interfere with our research."

Teridax amuse himself hearing this conversation. He knows this will lead to. He was on that seat before. This "Xehanort" proposes almost the same thing that he did to his former Matuka brethren to overthrow Miserix. A takeover. Those were simpler times for him but now in a closed jar, it might go to the other end.

"If we play this right, Ansem will not notice us." Xehanort said, "If he does, you and the other apprentices know what to do."

"Of course." Even said as he look at the collected hearts. When he notices Teridax's heart and says, "This heart seems interesting."

Xehanort walks to where Even is. "Oh yeah that heart." Xehanort said, "This one seems has no light in it but still exists in this plain of existence. I'm going to observe it today."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it. I'm going to make sure his majesty doesn't get suspicious of us." Even said as he left Xehanort to his work.

Xehanort looks at the hearts like it was his own professional zoo. He picked the jar with Teridax's heart and examines it very carefully, admiring the lack of light in it.

"Just pure darkness." Xehanort said, "What are you before your fallen fate?"

 _Same thing I want to ask about you, my "friend"._ Teridax thought. He may be reduced to a heart but can he still access to some of his powers? Theres only one way to find out. He tried to access his mind reading powers and strangely, despite of his state, works. He read Xehanort's mind. _Nothing about him except being a very curious, serious thing._ Teridax thought to himself as he scanned Xehanort's head, _Wait? What are these lock thought?_ Teridax scanned the thoughts and receives a jolt of memories of the young man strangling a female of blue hair as well of his fight with her. Not only that, there were more.

 _Knowledge is a powerful thing._ Teridax thought. The Keyblade War. Keyblades . The Seven Princesses of Heart. The powerful χ-blade. And…

 _Kingdom Hearts_.

Teridax goes through all of these terms in his head and thought he will take advantage of this information. A comeback that could spell disaster to Mata Nui's destiny and rerise him into power. But the Makuta needed to get out of his predicament. _You help me Xehanort_ , _now let me return the favor._ Teridax thought as he sent these memories straight into the young scientist. Xehanort felt them instantly as he start to feel the realization of memories are his. As he does, he accidently drops Teridax's jar. The jar was shattered releasing Teridax's heart. As his heart travels upward it reverts to a certain gas substance that is greenish black. Xehanort falls to the ground as the surge of lock memories come back to him.

 _I can't last long in my antidermis state_. Teridax telepathically says, _I need a body._ He left the lab through the crack under the door. Teridax flow in in his antidermis form for a while in the dark hallways until he sees a door. Teridax goes under the door and enters the room to see a stockpile of weapons and armor. _This look promising but I need to get a full body armor and a few weapons to make it less noticeable._ Teridax thought as he choose his selection _._

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Xehanort had regain his conciseness as he is awoken by Even and a man wearing a blue uniform and an eyepatch over his right eye as well as a scar over his left cheek.

"Xehanort, what happened?" Even said.

Xehanort try to remember what happened and was shaken but stern by the thoughts running in his head."I was suffering from a lack of sleep due to too many experiments."

"Are you sure, Xehanort? There's nothing like sleep deprivation keeps you down." The man with the eye patch taunted.

Xehanort gets up and eyed at the eye patched man. "Keep your nose out of it, Braig!" Then he left the room.

"Well, that's a wrap." Braig said, "Made a little mess and a quick snoozer. Something must have happened."

"Yes." Even said as he picks up the shattered glass, "Something happened."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Unknown to Even and Braig, a suit of armor with a couple of broad swords one each of his sides exited the armory room and leaves. This armor is colored in a very dark shade of purple and the design of it makes it look sinister. The consciousness within the suit grins despite of it's temporarily use. _The armor may serve as a stepping stone to my true reincarnation._ Teridax thought as he moves within the armor.

Teridax exited the building and as he does turns his back to it. The building is a glorious castle with all of its glory overlooking the town and gardens. Teridax does nothing but smirk as he turns and goes down the stairs.

"Something with beauty in the outside might have some dark secrets within its walls." Teridax said referring to Xehanort.

Teridax enters the town and discovers more beings, or humans, walking around minding their own business, not noticing him. He walk by himself to a nearby garden. By lifting his arm the flower's petals close onto the buds and by taking his arm down the flower petals open. Teridax smiled to himself. His powers are still intact. All he need to do is use the information he acquired from Xenahnort and he will rule once more. But he needs a little more power in order to achieve it. He never knew this world of Radiant Garden or the worlds beyond it. All he knew is the right pieces and time to achieve it even it takes another 1000 years to achieve it.

As the Makuta start to walk by himself, a young girl with auburn hair walk past him. Teridax stopped. This presence of light. He never felt this amount of light, not let alone all of the light from the Mask of Light. Teridax turns to see the presence of light and sees the same auburn haired girl he past. The girl was picking flowers. _Can she be…_ He then read her to know information about her.

 _Kairi….Princess of Heart…..You and the other six light will be part of my uprising._ Makuta Teridax thought as he watch Kiari gathers a group of flowers and runs off to a different direction, _And Kingdom Heart's conquest._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Makuta Teridax rested upon on top of a house. Two weeks after breaking out of the Radiant Garden Castle, he managed to know everybody in the town. One such person is a master magician known as Merlin. Teridax can tell the wizard possess powerful magic at his whim but too humble to use it. _Oh well,_ Teridax thought, _I doubt it might save him from the darkness yet to come._

The Master of Shadows began to notice some strange things happening around the world of Radiant Garden since the last week. First the castle or home of Ansem the Wise, the suppose ruler of Radiant Garden. The castle was redesign from a glorious castle to the half it was before. The new half of the castle look like a factory he used to see on the island of Xia. Teridax thought of two possibilities of why the castle changed its outward appearance. One possibility is that Ansem decided to become more productive with his experiments. This possibility highly unlikely because Teridax heard from the townsfolk once and a while that Ansem is a "kind, caring ruler that loves sea-salt ice cream." Such a person would have think of changing styles to a ruin sight. There could be one other possibility.

 _Xehanort and his followers must had finally got Ansem._ Teridax thought. Maybe Xehanort or one of his followers may have actually kill Ansem. _Or banish him. You might regret not killing him when you have the chance, Xehanort._ Teridax thought, _I should have killed Mata Nui when I got the chance. That's my downfall. I won't make the same mistake twice._ Teridax use his knight-like body to get of the roof of the house and walked around a bit.

As he walked, he notice a group of people gathering. Teridax narrow his eyes to see a young girl with brown hair tied with a red ribbon crying on ground right next to red ribbon. A man in his thirties with blond hair and a tooth pick in his mouth walks next to the girl and talks to her. Most of the people are wandering why the girl is crying.

"Damn!" The blond man finally said, "Her mother just disappeared. No trace of her anywhere except for her ribbon."

The group finally talk amongst each in fear and worry.

"That's the seventh person this week." A woman said.

"Why someone would do this?" Said another woman.

"I don't know. What do we do, Cid?" A man said, "People are disappearing. The castle is becoming half ruined, and Ansem hasn't been our calls."

The blonde man turns to the group, "I don't know. We just keep following protocol and stay indoors during nighttime. I'll take the girl in." Cid gently grabs the girl by the hand and goes into one of the shops. The group turns to themselves.

"This is crazy! Being told to do nothing, this is ludicrous." A man said.

"We need to face it sooner or later." Another man said.

"What about Ansem's apprentices? They had been shady for the last couple of weeks. Do you think they have something to do with this?" A woman said.

Teridax smiled. Fear and worry will turn their emotions into anger and their anger will be directed to Ansem's apprentices. Xenohart and his apprentices had been kidnapping people and bringing them inside the castle for something in Teridax's first week in Radiant Garden. Teridax saw it first hand as one of the apprentices kidnap somebody at the dark of night.

But in truth about the daughter's mother is related to another strange occurrence this week. At the last few nights, creatures made of pure darkness creep and observe people. Teridax saw the creatures at night and knew what they are. Xehanort's memories have told him what they are and what they want.

 _The Heartless_

The Makuta was fascinated with them and wanted to control them but knew their nature very well that if one controls them eventually figures out later that the Heartless is using them. He needed to keep his distance from the Heartless, but that doesn't mean he could help them. When somebody walked around at night alone, the creatures would finally strike and chase their prey. The person would outrun them; unless Teridax himself interferes by projecting a small shadow hand from the ground and have the hand grab the victim. The heartless, driven by instinct rather than awareness, would strike the person and stealing their most precious possession, their heart. Teridax had grinned himself at the sight of the event admiring the Heartless. Last night, the heartless had claim the girl's mother with Teridax's help.

 _The Heartless need to eat once and a while don't they?_ Teridax thought as he looks at the frighten crowd.

A duck, who is bigger than a child, wearing a blue suit and a top hat, and carrying a cane walks by to see the commotion. He walks to Teridax to ask him, "What's going over there?"

Teridax know of the duck. The duck is known as Scrooge McDuck, a rich entrepreneur from a world known as Disney Town. He got here through magical means by Merlin. Teridax knew the duck sells the sea salt ice cream to expand his business. He might, out of boredom, try one if it weren't for his antidermis form.

"There's seem to be another person went missing, but this time a mother of a young girl." Teridax replied in a trusting voice.

"Oh poor lassie!" Scrooge said as he took off his hat out of respect, "This is getting worse! Mothers! Fathers! They're going poof in all directions. Even that young girl, Kairi!"

"Yes, I know." Teridax said.

That was the last thing that Teridax find strange. Four days ago, Young Kairi, the princess of heart, had disappeared overnight. Her grandmother went to depression after the townsfolk perform a full day search. The Makuta may figure out that Xehanort might be behind this because he would have sensed the darkness of the heartless devouring the princess's light. _Xehanort better not kill her or use her in your "experiments"._ Teridax thought, _or I will make sure you're secret "self" never reach his goals._

As Teridax walks again, he felt a cold breeze blown by. Not a winter breeze, a dark breeze. The heartless are beginning to strike. _It's time._ Teridax thought as he sees the shadows of the heartless appearing around the group of people. _Three…_ The heartless began to manifest behind their prey _…..two….._ Teridax's shadows grab hold of the people's legs… _one…._

The cries of people losing their hearts were heard behind Teridax. Scrooge saw the scene as more Heartless came out. "I need to get Cid and warn him about this!" the dressed duck yelled as he ran to Cid's workshop.

Teridax looks around as the Heartless, in all shapes and sizes, began appearing and attacking people and destroying the buildings. The scene reminds him of home, the matoran universe and his takeover. He ordered his troops to take down some villages to keep the freedom morale low. As he enjoyed the chaos, a Heartless Neo-Shadow took notice of Teridax and jump at him. The Makuta was calm as he grab one of his broadswords and slice the Neo-Shadow with grace. Teridax knew he could never take down multiple Heartlesses at once in his state. His knight armor seems impressive looking but the armor is weak compared to his Makuta armor. Also the fact that his heart is a beacon to thirsty Heartless to attract upon, he must take shelter as the Heartless increase in number. There is one such place: the Radiant Garden castle.

Teridax walked across the town of terror as the people fend off against the Heartless or were consumed by them completely. As Teridax approach the Radiant Garden castle, he heard a jet like noise. He turn to see a ship made of blocks blasting out of Cid's place and head toward the sky. _Cid's little project_ , Teridax thought. He knew that Cid is a very profound engineer throughout Radiant Garden and building a ship is just a cake walk to him. The building material that Cid used to build his ship is called Gummi. These blocks were used to be the barrier of Radiant Garden before it broke apart it many pieces for some reason.

 _And why do I think Xenahort has to do something with the gummi? I must be giving him too much credit._ Teridax thought as he enter the castle. He hadn't been here since his escape but he sense a different presence when he got in here. Strangely, no person nor Heartless were in the darken hallways. He search the entire castle as the chaos ensures outside. All he could find is a couple of darken silhouettes on the floor of the main computer lab. Teridax went to the mainframe and find out it was shut down. _Shut down and nobody here. Something must have happened to the apprentices._ Teridax thought as he walk out of the computer lab, _Succeeded in dethroning Ansem and they disappear just like that? Xehanort, what are you planning?_

He looked into the young apprentice's mind two weeks back and unlock the lost memories of a dark master to Xenahort. Xenahort. Not the young man. The man was nothing but a vessel to the real one. The true Xehanort . The Keyblade Master Xenahort. The true one he saw was an old master whose powers and intellect that can rival Teridax himself. Teridax could take on the old man himself if it weren't for two things. One: Xenahort had disappeared and nowhere to be foundand Two: The body he is using right now can't hold up against a Keyblade Master like Xenahort. He needs a new stronger, flexible body.

Teridax entered a lab to go to a nearby window. "My, my." Teridax said to himself as he see the destroyed village that is once Radiant Garden. The only thing that is left standing is a few structures and the castle itself. The Master of Shadows leave the window and was about to leave the room until something caught his attention. He eyed on plans. Plans made by one of the apprentices, Even. It took a while for Teridax to learn the written human language but by reading people's minds and looking very closely, he can read it with little difficulty.

"It seems before Even disappeared, he was making plans for a strong alloy of steel." Teridax said to himself, "This could help me create my new body and equipment." Teridax rolls up the plans and grabs hold of it. He walks out of the room and heads toward the library. His time will come…his time will come…If he can wait a thousand years for his epic plan to be a god to take effect, he can wait a while for his rise in power.

….Nine years later…

In the once proud majestic Radiant Garden castle, which is now called Hollow Bastion, Maleficent the dark fairy monitors her progress in conquering Kingdom Hearts. Maleficent has the appearance of a fair lady wearing long black, purple robes with green skin. Her well known feature is her dragon horned headdress and her scepter with a green orb on it. As she walks, she past six pods each holding a young woman inside. Her plans have reached here up to this point and there is no turning back now.

Of course, without Master Xenohart coming into her worlds and telling her about the worlds beyond hers, she wouldn't gotten here. After she learn of the knowledge herself, she recruited an obese character named Pete and with his help, ravaged her own world and kidnap Princess Aurora. In the past decade, she recruited many villainous characters to help her reach her goals by capturing the princesses of heart, maiden with pure light in their heart with no presence of darkness within them.

Lately she had recruited a young boy by the name of Riku to charm him into her side pretending to help him to find a way to wake up his young friend, Kairi. His darkness will be a great asset to her against another of Riku's friends who was chosen to be the keyblade weilder. This same Keyblade Weilder by the name of Sora and the two lackeys of King Mickey had defeated most of her allies but she despite all of that, she hasn't given up on her goal yet. Her power can exceed many of her former allies and adversaries. What is one thing she overlooked?

 _Clink, Rattle, Clank_

Maleficent turned to the sound of the noise. Nothing. _I must be hearing things,_ Maleficent thought as she climb the stairs to a giant machine with a Heartless symbol on it.

 _Clink, Rattle, Clank, shriek_

Maleficent turns again and see nothing. She's the only one in the room isn't she? She goes down the stairs to find the source of the noise.

 _Clink, Rattle, Clank_

 _Clink, Ratttle, Clank, shriek_

The noises grew louder as she approaches one of the columns.

"Get out here! I know you're there!" Maleficent said in a commanding voice. With no answer, she walks behind the column to confront the intruder, but found nothing. She was puzzled as she knew she heard the noise had come from that spot. She wonders….

In another part of the castle, a portal made of darkness appeared and from it is a knight's armor who rusted over a decade's use. If the armor had a face, it would have smiled. It knew it needed to get its targets but not right now. First it needed a new body. No, he needed new body. A decade of time won't stop Makuta Teridax from spreading his shadow throughout the galaxy of Kingdom Hearts. His time will come.


End file.
